


Finding The Fairy King (Magi Reader Insert)

by CoolStar69



Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fairies, magi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: I couldn't help myself so I will be posting it here regardless on who wins(though I will still write the winning story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself so I will be posting it here regardless on who wins(though I will still write the winning story)

 

 

My story begins in a time where fairy's presences weren't a forgotten thing back when they roamed freely despite the discomforted from their human brothering, it wasn't an easy time for them to go about for some humans deiced that it would be fun to kill and capture these fantastic beings for entertainment thus causing an even bigger rift between the humans and the fairies.

 

Though I don't agree with how my kind acts towards our brothers (not anymore at least) I can see where the fear that they have inside them comes from some fairies can be quite freighting so much so that it can be tough to get past most of their appearance and some fairies aren't exactly....nice, I would hear some many stories from others how giants eat their village and they barely escaped with their lives or how trolls and ogres terrorize homes, children stolen from their homes at night without their parents hearing so much as a whimper.

 

When you hear stuff like that how could you not fear such beings that clearly overpower you in so many ways? Hell, I was like them at one point until that fateful day.~~~

 

I laid in the grass watching the clouds past me by which is something I like to do during my free time it helps me think back to happier days when my Mother was better, this is the very field and tree we would hang out at and we would look for weird looking clouds sometimes run around and play others my Mother would sing to us.

 

But as you would guess when she got ill it all stopped, my Father and I devoted our time looking after her even when my Mother insisting on us doing other things neither of us listened but because my Father is the town's Doctor he would have to sometimes leave to do his work thus leaving my Mother unattended so he taught me how to look after her and a few other medical stuff as well just in case.

 

It was done in secret and I was allowed to show it off none of the townspeople would like the idea of me knowing so much than them (it's honestly not even that much about it I only know a certain amount enough to get by and help my Mother since that's why he taught me it in the first place).

 

I soon took my thoughts off of that stuff since my Mother wanted me out here to relax and not worry about these things and so that's what I was going to try and do. I placed my focus back to the sky and its clouds trying to spot a funny looking one that would stick out in some didn't anyway but there were a few that were eye-catching with their odd shapes. One I swore looked like a lion the other a bunny and the next one a....fairy I quickly stood up from my spot feeling slightly disturbed.

 

 

"That's enough relaxation for today," I said to myself as I started walking away as fast as I could, not wanting to stick around any longer for fear that I just might run across a fairy.

 

 

Yes it was a cloud but it was one in the form of a fairy, some would say that's an omen, a fairy taunting you, alerting you that you will be their next victim and I was really hoping that it wasn't true or that and I know what can of person this thought was going to make me look like but I hoped that it was meant for another and I just happened to spot it around the same time they did (a shit thing I know).

 

I walked down the hall and back into town I passed by three of the town boys I somewhat knew we use to play together before my Mother got sick now I just spend most of my time helping Father take care of her and the free part of it over by the tree out in the field, I know I could spend it with them but I don't know between helping my Mother and my Father teaching me how to take care of her with the medicine he has among other things I just don't feel like spending my free time playing not anymore at least.

 

It just doesn't interest me besides I think we are much too old for these childish acts anyways and now have much more important things to do though I see they still seem slightly into it since I think I overheard them talking about something that sounded childish to me.

 

I soon came to where I need to turn in order to get home and as usual I saw people crowding around and I knew all too well why, for some reason the way to my home was a hot spot for merchants to sell their stuff so I end always having to push through people a lot in order to get home, though it's not too bad I get to see all sorts of stuff being sold and some of it looks interesting enough to buy but this time was different someone was selling an actual lionling (#1) I was shocked to see such a thing up close for the first time in my life.

 

I've heard about some people capturing fairies and selling them off as pets (why anyone would want one I don't know) but this is my first time seeing one get sold, the only living thing I've seen for sale was puppies and kittens.

 

It was kind of fascinating to see one up close, it gives me a chance to see how much of what I heard about them is true. Their notorious red hair is true and it's stopped just a few inches below its shoulders with matching cat ears and a tail, its eyes were red as well but a shade or two lighter. I also noticed that it wasn't acting like a typical lionling that I heard stories of, they all went on about how wild they are and animal-like but instead it looked sad like the puppies I would see in those traveling carts that tried to sell them to any town they traveled to.

 

I wasn't quite sure how to feel. Much of how I felt was like how I would feel bad for those puppies the same emotions filled me when I saw it like this but apart of me was afraid to go over to head home I was afraid that it would break free and kill me or grab hold of me and lord knows what they would do.

 

So instead I stood there heavily debating on rather or not I should cross despite how scared I am of going anywhere near that thing, it might not have been showing any signs of aggression I still didn't trust it enough to want to walk over there but if I didn't I would be late, my Father might need my help. With that thought in my I placed my foot forward only to get knocked over by a man wearing a long dark blue jacket with a white robe holding back his black hair, even though he was smiling it didn't look kind it was kind of dark and twisted he didn't strike me as a very nice man and he was obviously a lord with the amount of coins he immediately offered for it without a care. The others that were throwing their hats in the ring deflated in mood knowing that they had clearly lost their chance at having a lionling at this point in time.

 

They clasped a weird looking chain around its neck and the Lord had a servant pull the lionling with him and when it put up a fight he would hit it with sliver causing it to cry out in pain. Its eyes locked with mines with a very clear look in its eyes... it wanted me to help it and I kind of wanted to but I didn't I like everyone else watching as it was taken away from view. I felt bad that it had to go through here knowing that it didn't deserve that type of treatment out of all the fairy folk they weren't too bad they mostly kept to the desert-land only with a stray or two roaming into human territory now and then so they didn't exactly have much of an ill-intention like a few others like giants and such or so I heard.

 

 

I tried not to think about it anymore than I had and rushed home when I got there it was usually the same sight that always greeted me whenever I would return my Mother lying sick in bed and my Father constantly treating her, my Father was the town's doctor, he use to have his own workplace but when my Mother got sick he changed our home into one instead, treating people here so that he wouldn't have to leave my Mother's side.

 

Except there were times when he had to so that's where the training me to watch after her part comes in, he couldn't bare the thought of leaving her behind without someone that knew how to treat her watching after her till he returns.

 

She tried to talk him out of turning our house into a place of work but he wouldn't listen saying it would be best to work where he could keep a watch on her sure there was me but I wasn't trained like him, the chances of me noticing anything like he would were low but I think I'm getting better so eventually I would be able to spot it better and not only that there was another benefit about him working here rather than at his old office (for me at least) I got to watch him work and learn how to spot and treat certain stuff (again not that good but I'm still learning and what I do know is still better than nothing).

 

He was downstairs looking for something when he turned to me after hearing me enter, looking like he was in stress, "Finally you're here" he walked over to me showing me the herb he would use to numb my Mother's pain, "I'm down to my last one I need you to go get more" I nodded and ran off without wasting time with replying back because I was in such a rush to get there I upset a few people by running into them here and there.

 

I obviously tried my best to avoid bumping into them for it only slowed me down but some of them would turn a corner and before I knew it bam! I would quickly get back up whenever we fell over tossing a quick apology before resuming my run outside the town where the hill was since that's where it grows.

 

 

 

As I made it to the hill I was a panting mess but still pushed myself to walk up the hill without taking a break if I did it would only waste time and cause my Mother to suffer more and she's already suffered enough thanks to how slow I was getting here so she didn't need to suffer any more than what she is currently.

 

I did stop when I heard the voices of the boys from my town; Thomas being the main one but there was also another voice begging him to leave them alone. One I had not heard before. It sounded funny kind of high pitched like a child's I guess.

 

 

"Ow, please stop! Don't pull on my wings" Wings? My eyes widen.... were they messing with a fairy? Why would they be doing such a foolish thing like that? Don't they know the kind of trouble they could be putting our town in?

 

Now that I knew that there was a fairy up there I was too afraid to continue you on, I didn't want to get cursed along with Thomas and the others if I did then that's two people my Father would have to worry over as he slaved away at trying to save us. I couldn't get caught up in something like that, creating more work for him but then I remembered why I was here in the first place.

 

 

How important it was for me to get that herb for my Mother, I soon became torn between the desire to help my Mother and my parents warnings on staying away from fairies but as I glanced down to the grassy hill ground I thought more about how my Mother needed that herb up on the hill otherwise she would be in constant pain.

 

I've seen how bad it can get without that herb and I didn't want to see her like that ever again not if I could do something about it, all I have to do is just go and quickly grab the herb and leave before any of them notice me well more importantly before the fairy takes note of my presences.

 

With my mind set on getting the herb, I continued on while hoping that if they fairy did get free from them it would go for its tormentors and leave me be. I made it to the top and saw Thomas and his friends; Jim & Tim the farmer's boys in a circle with Thomas holding a fairy tugging on its wings as it cried out in pain.

 

 

I looked away from their cruelty as I felt sorry for it (when I really shouldn't) and focused on what mattered, the task at hand but Thomas had noticed me and invited me over asking if I would like to join in. I shook my head, declining the offer, I didn't want to be apart of this fairy or not I found what they were doing cruel and stupid.  

 

"No I'd rather not anger the fairies," I said truthfully, how do we know more won't show up hearing one of their own's pleads for help and curse our town? Or the one they are currently messing without won't slip free and curse them and our town? I didn't want to be responsible for something like that nor do I want to put my parents at risk by messing with one we have enough on our plates as is without the fairies added to it.

 

 

"Oh come on I doubt they would care for a runt like this" Thomas jerked his hand up which only hurt the fairy more since its wings were in the hand he moved so harshly but that was the point I figured.

 

 

I still went about my business as he scoffed and mumbled about how I never spend time with them anymore, I ignored him as I grabbed a few but then the fairy called out to me shocking me, "Please miss make them stop!" It sounded like it was in a lot of pain too much for me to ignore leading me to do something I shouldn't have...

 

I looked back and saw it's dark blue eyes that were a little puffy from the tears of pain it was crying with his eyes much like that lionling's pleading for someone to help, I had immediately regretting looking cause now after seeing such pain in its eyes only made me think back to my Mother and how I wish there was some way the pain for her would go away that someone would help her get better.

 

 

I got off from my knees and did something I was sure would regret doing, "Alright Thomas you had your fun let it go" Thomas looked in disbelief like I had lost my mind(I probably did).

 

 

"Why? So it can cause trouble? I don't think so" He used his free hand to flick it causing it to cry out more, I tried reasoning with him more but it only made him hurt it more in retaliation with a twisted smirk to accompany his actions.

 

 

I couldn't think of anything other than slamming my body into his hoping it would shock him enough to let it go since words were getting nowhere and so far it looked like it worked his grip loosen as the fairy whirled a bit in the air before finding its balance and flew up high enough that they couldn't reach but it wasn't necessary since they weren't focusing on it any more their attention was now on me with Jim & Tim holding both my arms while Thomas glared.

 

 

"Have you gone insane! You would defend a fairy? What's wrong with you!?" He was definitely mad as he stalked closer pulling me by the collar of my dress, twisting and balling it up as he pulled me forward.

 

 

"It didn't need to be tortured like that, that was cruel and stupid of you three to do something like that" I don't see how they could do something like that? Yes, fairies are bad and all but did they need to treat it like that? Especially with how it cried and begged? I couldn't stand the thought of me ever being so cruel so it puzzled me how others could do something like that.

 

I may have feared Fairies but I saw no need on being so cruel to something so defenseless, isn't a part of our charm and what's suppose to make us special and different from them was our compassion and mercy towards life? What was so compassionate and merciful about torturing a defenseless being? especially when it was pleading for you to stop?

 

 

"It's a fucking fairy it's about time they got a taste of its own medicine, think of how many villages these things destroy or curse don't you think it's about time someone's done something to them" I did stop to think about what he said and for a moment thought that maybe he had something of a point my Mother had lost her home and family to one when she was little though it was a giant that did it but still part of a fairy folk and not only that people in town were convinced that it was a fairy that cursed her with her illness.

 

So I wondered why save it? I thought it over a bit and I feel the answer was simple, I felt humans were supposed to be better, supposed to be more kind and caring, more forgiving and I believe if we want to be the better species we had to be just that.

 

Therefore I just couldn't let something gets tortured and treated cruelly right in front of me, how can I call myself a good person if I didn't try to do some good? Despite that belief, I still questioned myself if a species that was responsible for so much pain in the world deserve help? I... I didn't know so until I figure that out I should still try to do some good by them until I figure things out.

 

 

He seemed angry with my silence given by how his face scrounged up but didn't say anything more himself as he pushed me onto the ground, "Leave her alone!" The Fairy shouted as it pointed something at them they seemed scared by it and when I got a better look I saw that it was a staff, I heard how they were used to improve one's magic and help direct it easier so seeing one pointed at you by a fairy nonetheless was a scary thing indeed.

 

They didn't want to stick around and get cursed so they left without saying anything to the fairy and ran off down the hill and back to town (I assumed they did at least), when they were gone I got up and noticed that my dress was dirty that's sure to go over well with my Father, I sighed as I went back to what I was here to do.

 

 

Feeling like shit about how long I've been here when it should have been a simple grab and go yet I wasted time because of them, the fairy flew over to me a little to close for comfort as he observed what I was doing (While I wondered why it hadn't left already).

 

"What do you need these for?... Are you in pain from what those guys did? If so I can help just hold still and-" I quickly stopped it as I moved back afraid what it's magic might do to me since I didn't need any help that he was about to offer.

 

"No WAIT! It's not for me!" I shouted out in a hurry trying to stop it before it did anything.

 

It lowered its staff looking confused which made me feel relief. "If it's not for you then who? If they aren't for anyone you should leave them alone" It flew down lower to the herbs and sat on one looking at me.

 

 

Without thinking I told it just who they were for, "They are for my Mother she's constantly in pain and needs these if she wants to get even a wink of sleep" It truly looked sadden to hear about my Mother's health and I was a bit surprised I was sure they only cared for themselves and things they found fun so seeing it actually look concern for my Mother wasn't something I thought I would see.

 

"That sounds terrible" Its wings twitched a little as its eyes lowered to the ground filled with sympathy before they widen and it looked like it was in a good mood, "Well maybe I could help? I'm sure my magic could heal her" for a moment I was happy, happy to hear that my Mother could get better but it didn't last once the thought of just who was helping... a fairy could I even trust it?

 

And if I could I don't think I could just bring a fairy into town I would get into some serious trouble and what if my Father doesn't go for it? But if I don't let it help my Mother will forever spend her days in bed feeling nothing but either numbness or pain till the day she died, I couldn't let her spend her life like that she deserved better, she deserved to walk and feel things other than pain or nothingness, I bit my lip as I accepted that fairy's help (Hopefully I won't regret it).

 

"If you really think you can help I'll take it but you'll have to hide, no one in town can see you or see you with me" I explained just why they couldn't and it seemed frightened by what I said and sadden at the same time.

 

 

"I knew humans didn't like us but I didn't know it was this bad" I didn't know what to say to that or if I even should cause if I did and it was the wrong thing it probably might not help anymore.

 

 

"Now I just need to find someplace for you to hid-" I was interrupted by it when it flew off the herb and into the air cheerfully.

 

 

"I already know where" I didn't get a chance to ask since the moment it said it, it went right into my dress right in-between my breast, "Huh they aren't as big as I thought they would be" I was blood red by that comment and the urge to smack hit came to me but I didn't from fear I would kill it so I let it go with its remark and cooled myself (it wasn't easy though with what it would say).

 

Before I left I did still grab a few just in case it lied or couldn't actually do anything and then quickly went down the hill without falling and made it home successfully without anyone knowing about the fairy in between my breast, "Wow, a human town" It popped its head out to peak and I quickly took my index finger to push it back in.

 

"Stay inside!" I whispered as it apologized. When I returned my Father was even more stressed as he hurriedly rushed towards me asking what took me so long.

 

"You're about to see what" I pulled down my collar of my dress a bit so the fairy could fly out and just like I thought my Father would react he did, "A fairy what's it doing here? How could you-" He starting reaching for something but I quickly stopped him.

 

"Wait, Father, no he said he could help!" We argued back and forth with him telling me that fairies couldn't be trusted they said whatever you want to hear to pray on your emotions.

 

"How could you be so foolish!?" He shouted still trying to go for something as I continue to stop his every attempt while trying to get him to at least give the fairy a chance but it was met with more pessimism.

 

 

"I'm sure that it's not like that just let it try!" The Fairy flew over to my Mother and looked her over before frowning.

 

 

"I don't think my magic can help her... she's worse than I thought" It shattered me to hear those words once again much how I'm sure it did for my Father and he heard It more so than me so it was defiantly more hard for him to hear.

 

 

"But I'm definitely sure my Father could! Once I find him-" My Father didn't let the fairy finish as he made his move to hit it while shouting get out.

 

"NO MORE OF YOUR LIES AND TRICKS JUST GET OUT OR DIE!" The fairy was dodging every attempt and looked to me for help all I did though was open the window for it to have a chance at escape.

 

It looked sadden once again and flew to it as quickly as it could, once out I closed the window when I tried to say something to my Father all he did was stop me and asked if I at least got the herbs, "Good then at least you did one thing right" He may have taken them out my hands gently but I knew if he wasn't so afraid of being careful he would have yanked them instead.

 

 

"I'm sorry I really thought it could help" I tried to get my Father to not be angry and see that all I really wanted was to help Mother get better but to no effect.

 

 

"Just go, I don't want to talk right now" I nodded and went outside with plans on going to the field and look up at the stars when it got late enough since I didn't want to be home right now and that was the only place that made me feel the slightest bit better.

 

 

I arrived there with no real trouble thankfully and sat at my favorite spot, it wasn't dark enough yet but some of the stars were becoming visible and the ones I could see looked as pretty as usual it brought a smile to my face.

 

It felt wrong smiling after the mistakes I made like I didn't deserve to so I stopped and felt bad about everything all over again wondering would Father forgive me later I couldn't recall a time he's ever been mad at me so I wasn't sure when he would be in a kinder mood.

 

I pulled at some grass and open my hand so the breeze could carry it away, I did for most of my time sitting here when before I knew it some of it flew into the fairy from before' s face, "Ow" it struggled for a bit getting it off, it succeeded and turned to me filled with concern.

 

 

"There you are!" I stood up from my spot wondering why it looked so worried and why was it looking for me in the first place? Our business together was over there was no reason for it to want to be around me anymore nor any for me vice versa.

 

 

"Why are you here?" It stopped about five inches from my face as it pointed back to town in a panic.

 

 

"The boys from the hill they got some people looking for you I-I-I think they might want to hurt you!" My eyes widen, why would-oh right I helped a fairy that's not looked upon too kindly not that anyone I know of as helped a fairy but should it really be that big of a deal?

 

 

"You need to leave now!"

 

 

"But what about my Family? I can't just leave them!" It looked back at the light coming this way before turning to me again.

 

 

"I don't think they will hurt them, I didn't sense any ill-intent towards them only you" I looked and saw the lights getting closer and I was sure that once they got to me they would burn me as a witch since they probably thought I was one, I didn't think about it at the time but witches are known for hanging around them.

 

I could feel myself start to cry but I stopped myself, I turned t look at the woods behind me with the thought of running away, it pained me to even think about leaving my family behind but if what the fairy said was true and they have no intentions on hurting them then right now all I should be worried about is getting away to safety.

 

I took a deep breath before releasing it and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I don't know how long it would take them to catch up or how far they would even go to find me but I didn't bother to stop to find out I ran until I thought I was far enough and that's about when my legs cave.

 

 

And just as I was about to finally cry I heard the fairy talk to me so I once again held back my tears, "Are you alright?" I hadn't realized that the fairy was following me at all during my escape, why was it? It didn't have a need to well I couldn't think of a purpose for it to at least.

 

 

"I'm fine just tired...why are you following me? You already paid your debt if you thought you had one by warning me, I'd say that made us even" I pulled myself to a boulder and sat on it to rest, it obviously wasn't comfortable in the slightest come to think of it the ground would be softer.

 

 

"I'm not following you because of a debt I was worried about you being chased out of your home, seems like it would be scary especially if you don't know the outside world" That's why? I.. I wouldn't have thought that would be the reason.

 

 

"Well I'm fine so you don't have to worry anymore" It didn't look convinced.

 

 

"It doesn't feel like your fine" It sat down on the other side of the boulder, "You can cry if you want to... you don't have to hold it in" I shook my head I might feel like crying but I do not wish too especially not in front of someone even if it's a fairy.

 

"No thanks, I'm good" I just stared at the ground deep in thought thinking things over like maybe I shouldn't have helped the fairy in the first place maybe I should have just let Thomas and his friends do what they wanted and minded my business then I wouldn't even be in this mess.

 

 

"Hey!" I looked to the fairy wondering why it shouted hey all of a sudden as it looked at me with a sparkle in its eyes, "I almost forgot to properly introduce myself" it flew up to my face same as last time giving my face and itself five inches apart.

 

"I'm Aladdin prince of the fairies, my Father is King Solomon what's your name?" It smiled brightly as it waited for me to give my name, I was hesitant on doing so since I was told to never give a fairy your name claiming that if you did it could put a curse on you or they would steal it along with your very being I'm not sure which was true but I heard about people getting cursed without giving their names so that seemed pointless if it can already do so with or without your name.

 

 

When its eyes started to look sad and disappointed I started to feel bad so I quickly blurted it out I didn't want to make it sad not because of fear but... I think me being sad is enough sadness for one day no point in letting someone else be right?

 

 

"My name is _____ and uh my Father is a Doctor and my Mother use to sing...before meeting my Father and before...getting sick" After her family were killed and her village gone it was how she made money so she could survive according to my Parents that's how they met but now she can't even do the thing that helped them meet thinks to her stupid illness.

 

 

"About that, I'm sorry I couldn't help her like I said I could... I really thought I could but-" I stopped it I really didn't want to hear this, I've heard enough on how she couldn't be cured so I don't need to hear it from a fairy too.

 

 

"Just stop I already know you can't no need to bring it up anymore" I turned to face a tree not wanting to look at the fairy anymore but I guess it wasn't having any of that or just didn't understand that I don't want to look at it right now.

 

 

"Wait! I wasn't finished, I'm sorry to keep bringing this up but it's only because I want to help but my magic isn't strong enough but I know of ones that **is** my Dad Solomon! all we have to do is f-"

 

 

"Stop I don't want to get my hopes up anymore I shouldn't even have thought you could have done anything in the first place!" I semi-shouted not wanting to be too loud but wanted it to understand that I was done hoping that my Mother could go back to how she was.

 

 

"You don't understand my Dad's magic is the strongest in the world I **know** that he can do it please believe me" It pleaded and I looked at it from the corner of my eye and saw how sure it was, I thought about it for a bit and debating if it was worth it, I didn't want to hear another "I'm sorry she can't be helped or it's not within my power" Talk again and neither did my Father, it was unbearable if it turned out to be wrong I don't know how I would handle it.

 

 

Would I ever be able to hope again? I'm sure having my hopes crushed again like this would destroy me there was only so much I could take but what if it was right and the fairy King could help? If anyone's magic was strong enough it would be the King of them, wouldn't it? I tried to not think about but it was too late, hope for my Mother's well being was flooding in and I was to weak to stop it.

 

I just wanted to believe so badly that she can get well and my family could be happy again all I needed to do was help the fairy prince find it's father, "Do you have any clues to where your dad might be?" It nodded before looking a bit unsure.

 

"Well.. sort of, I have an idea on who to ask about his whereabouts is the right way of phrasing it"

 

"Who was it you were going to ask?" He perked up from my question and I wasn't sure why?

 

"My friend Ugo, he knows my Dad pretty well and they were friends when my Dad was young so I'm sure he knows where my Dad is, I was on my way to visit him when I took a small snack break ... and you pretty much know the rest" Thomas was messing with it while it was eating? I don't know but that just made me feel worse, I just didn't like it when someone picked on something when it was in such a state **(2)** it didn't feel right.

 

 

"Alright then let's go see this Ugo" I didn't think it possible but it perked up even more than it was before.

 

 

"You'll come with me?" I nodded.

 

"I can't think of anywhere else to go or anything else to do now that my home is a no go so why not help find your dad, I mean wouldn't asking for his help with my Mother sound better coming from the daughter of the human in need of his powers?"

 

 

 

"Alright let's go, Ugo's home shouldn't be too far I'd say about two maybe three days and we'll be there in no time at all!" It flew a bit ahead to lead the way while I followed behind my legs were still tired but I wanted to make it to this Ugo as quickly as possible so I pushed myself to walk some more even though my legs screamed for rest.

 

 

~Thomas~~

As my friends and I ran down the hill away from that fairy we did so without ______ not that I cared she dug her own grave the moment she took up for that fairy, why did she even do that anyway? What was wrong with her? It's that fairy's fault her Mother got sick in the first place. It's that fairy's fault she no longer spends any time with me!

 

When I got him I was in a fit of rage just looking for something to punch or maybe something to use against that fairy anything that would do the trick and that's when my Father walked in, I didn't really pay him any attention until he started talking to me.

 

"Son, what's wrong? Did you lose something?" He must have thought I did with the way I was looking around but he was wrong I didn't lose anything nothing that was a thing at least.

 

 

"No Father I'm-ugh nothing" I stopped myself as I glared at the ground.

 

 

"No something is troubling you. what's the problem?" He turned me to him and I just let it fly, I just wanted to voice what was bothering me and so I did.

 

"I found a fairy earlier today Jim, Tim and I were going to take care of it before it could curse our town but _____ stopped us, I-" My Father stopped me before I could finish as a frown came to his face.

 

 

"____ the town doctor's daughter?" I nodded my head as he quickly raised to his feet, "Stay here I'll go get everyone in town" W-w-why would he need everyone in town? What's he planning on doing?

 

 

"Father, what do you plan to do?" He turned part way from the door to face me with a serious look upon his face that frightens me, I've never seen him like this in my entire life.

 

 

"It seems to me a fairy as corrupted your friend, I have to get to her before anything happens to this town" I ran to stop him but he didn't listen all he shouts back in return was stay inside.

 

 

I didn't listen as I followed after the first place they went was to her home, her father answered staring at the mob of people, I could hear my Father question him about ______'s whereabouts and her father told.

 

Said he's guess was that she was in the field watching the stars, as usual, I ran off first to try and beat them there but when I arrived I saw no one, she wasn't anywhere to be seen and it only worried me more but at least that could mean she's somewhere safe right?

 

 

**__**

**1: I am referring to the fairies as it for now until the mc starts to acknowledge them as actually beings and people which at them moment she's a bit in between with that like she sees them has living beings obviously cause that's why she helped Aladdin but other than that she doesn't quite yet view them in a way that would make someone think or referring to them as using their names or a more personalized way of addressing them.**

 

**2: I don't like the idea of killing something that's eating it just doesn't personally feel like the right time to do that but honestly that's just me and I'm not sure if that's even a good way of viewing it or thinking about it but it is still how I feel for the time being.**


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

I had just gotten up from my sleep when I noticed that the fairy apparently at some point while I was asleep went in between my breast for his rest, my brow twitched as I tried not to get too angry as I took my index finger and thumb pulling it out then dropping it not that far from the ground not to seriously hurt it but enough to make it think twice before pulling a stunt like that again.

 

"Ow, whattya do that for _____?" Its face had tears at the corner of its eyes as it looked to me with confusion on its face like it didn't know what it just did for crying out loud!    

 

"You were sleeping in between my breast!" It blinked a few times like it didn't see the problem.

 

"So? You let me in there before" Oh for god's sake.

 

"No you flew in there but since I needed you to hide and didn't want to waste time arguing with you to find a different place I let it slide but I won't be putting up with that kind of indecencies throughout our trip together got it?" I waited for its response but all I got was more excused that wasn't going to fly.

 

"But I was cold"

 

"Then fly in my pocket or something don't just go in between my breast!" It sighed before pouting with it's arms crossed.

 

 

"Alright" I nodded as it stretched it's limbs out flying up in the air, "Ah, what a beautiful day right ?" I looked over to see it smiling happily as it waited for me to I guess agree with it.

 

 

"Yeah, I guess" I didn't really care if it was a beautiful day or not, I mean sure it was nice that it was and stuff but all I want is to hurry up and find it's father so we can save my Mother.

 

It pouted yet again, "You guess? You don't sound like you care much" it flew in close as I shrugged with my reply.

 

 

"I guess so, it doesn't matter that much if it is or not, I'm not going to be able to take time to enjoy it" It shook it's head in a disapproving manner that caused me to raise a brow.

 

 

"You defiantly don't travel much" It sighed, "on days like this it's the best time to travel, poor weather can make it difficult and a pain to do so plus that's usually when some nasty fellows come out"

 

 

"Like?" I asked wondering what kind of 'nasty fellows' it could be referring to, I knew about stuff like bandits and giants and such but I wanted to make sure if it meant more than just those types or not.

 

 

"Well.. like trolls, goblins, mean humans-" I stopped it when I wanted to hurry and get another question out of the way.

 

 

"Wait, aren't trolls and goblins fairies as well?" It nodded looking unsure where I was going with this, "well then won't they leave us alone since you're a fairy?...." I felt super dumb for asking especially now that it was looking at me funny but I never heard about fairies attacking other fairies so I kind of.....just always assumed they were buddy-buddy....

 

 

"Well you're a human yet you do harm to each other as well just because we're all fairies doesn't mean we are all friends...sadly and you being with me won't stop the bad ones or the ones that don't like humans from hurting you it's the same as me being with you won't stop humans from hurting me" Okay wait what! I must be the dumbest person in the world but I was thinking that if I traveled with it I would be safe.. well safe-ish.

 

It must have known from my look that I wasn't liking what I was hearing cause it quickly followed up with something else to add to it, "But don't worry I'll protect you, I may be small but my magic is strong" It said cheerfully and I wanted that to make me feel safe but it didn't, I was worried if we ran across one with stronger magic or a smarter fairy that works it's way around strength and finds a way to kill us before we can do anything.

 

 

As I inhaled and exhaled I tried not to let that bother me now, either way, I still would have gone with the fairy to save my Mother it's just I would have liked the heads up beforehand to at least do some mental preparations rather than finding out... like this.

 

"Thanks.. it feels better to know that you have my back" Not by much since I don't exactly know how strong this fairy is but some help is better than no help at all right? The fairy nodded happily.

 

 

"No problem, you ready to go?" This time I nodded as we moved out to go to this Ugo's place, we must have been moving faster than the fairy originally thought we would because it seemed very surprising to see some familiar landmarks so soon in our journey.

 

 

"Wow, we're almost at Ugo's place faster than I thought we would, just a little while longer and we'll be there-" As it rambled on about how it can't wait to see it's friend I took notice of how big everything was getting the further I went..... which was strange.... that usually meant that you were in.....giant territory.

 

I stopped in my tracks too afraid to go on any further than what I already have, my sudden stop in movements caught the fairy's attention as it stopped rumbling and looked up from its place on my shoulder with a confused expression.

 

"Why'd you stop? We're almost there" I glanced my eyes at it as I asked to confirm what I already knew.

 

 

"This Ugo.... wouldn't happen to be a giant would it?" The fairy nodded.

 

 

"Yeah" Why couldn't you lie? I shook my head  causing some of my hair to swing and hit the fairy, "Ugf, HEY!" It flew off my shoulder as I turned my back and started walking away.

 

"I'm sorry but no, I refuse to go any further" It flew past me stopping a few feet in front of me.

 

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I do not wish to see a giant," I told the fairy my reason causing it to be even more confused.

 

"Why not? Ugo can help us find my Dad"

 

"Your Dad is the king of fairies I'm sure someone other than Ugo can help?" The fairy shook its head.

 

"No one but Ugo if anyone can help it's as I said Ugo's the one" I sighed as I looked back, I really didn't want to go I don't believe I could handle being around so many giants let alone talk to one but I might not even have to, I could leave it all up to the fairy. That's when an idea hit me.

 

"Hey, why don't you go on ahead and ask Ugo while I wait here?" It blinked.

 

"... Are you sure that's a good idea?" I nodded smiling, happy that I wouldn't have to meet the giant myself.

 

"Of course! What could possibly go wrong? You know where I'll be and I don't think it would be too much trouble for you to just go and ask and relay the message then we can go wherever it said your father is, no biggie" The fairy frowned before sighing and nodding.

 

"Alright but don't go anywhere k?" I nodded smiling it flew for a bit before stopping by my ear, "Also please do not refer to Ugo as an 'it' again" And with that, it flew off.

 

While I stood there thinking over what it said, _"Also please do not refer to Ugo as an 'it' again"_ The fairy had a very serious tone to its voice when it made the request of how not to refer to its friend... Was I wrong to call Ugo an 'it' that's how everyone else refers to fairies so I never thought twice when doing the same but the fairy seemed bothered by it, was it too disturbed by being called that? (well actually I never called it that out loud since I've never gotten the chance but I would have)

 

 

Maybe I shouldn't do that I mean the fairy has told me it's name but I do not think I've ever uttered it once does it bother I-Aladdin that I haven't once called it by its name in the two days we've traveled? I've always only said fairy or you come on never its name... or thought of it as a him that can't be a nice way to be thought of.

 

 

I went over to go find a place to sit as I thought all of this over, I felt my foot get snagged in something and then the next thing I knew was upside down before feeling a throb feeling and blacking out. (when did I hit my head?)

 

 

When I gain some kind of sense I felt shaking almost like that time I was in a carriage but where's at least that was comfortable this was not I felt cramped like I barely had any room to move.

 

My hearing came to me and I could hear horses and the sound of wheels and whispers and mutters and the sound of a child crying, that wasn't a pleasant sound to wake up to. Finally, my eyes were opening and what I was greeted by were shapes of blob of blurry flesh but that was defiantly due to my vision not clearing up just yet but when it did I saw that I was surrounded by people.

 

Confused I asked what was going on to the man to my right, "We are going to be sold" My eyes widen sold? but that can't be? Why would we be sold as far as I can see everyone in this cage is human.

 

"Sold? B-but we're human they can't do that!" They looked to one another before glancing back to me.

 

"What are you talking about?" Why are they looking at me like I was crazy?

 

 

"Only fairies get sold, right? Why would they do this to their own kind?" I heard a bunch of whispers but couldn't make out all of them but a few which was where did they get this girl or poor thing.  

 

 

How is this a thing and why am I now finding out about it? My village has people like this come through all the time and not once was a human sold it was mostly animals but **never** a human being.

 

 

If this was a thing why am I now finding out about it? If humans could be sold as if they were fairies why wasn't this a thing my parents warned me about? What exactly were the limits? Did they not warn me because it was never something I needed to know since I had a home?

 

 

"Wait! please let me out, THIS IS WRONG! PLEASE LE-" I was cut short when one of them jabbed me with something sharp but he was yelled at as he was told not to damage the merchandise they'll get more money that way.

 

 

 

I don't think he got that deep with that jab but there was definitely blood coming out from the place he poked and this cage wasn't exactly the cleanest which worried me of infection if I don't find a way to properly take care of this.

 

 

I was too afraid to ask if they would let me treat it since I would probably face another punishment what kind? I don't know but I know that getting jabbed seems to be off the table but there are still other things they can do and I do not want to find out what they are so I sat back down.

 

And despite being in a cage filled with people, I felt lonely and scared, wishing I had gone with Aladdin to see his friend rather than chicken out like I did if I had I wouldn't be here about to be sold if later.  

 

We rode on for a while longer till night rolled around and they sat up camp, I could see them, they were gathered all around the campfire having a blast drinking and laughing, there was a blond boy they pushed around making him get stuff for them and like an obedient dog he followed every order with a smile and a cheerful yes sir. Heck, you could practically see his tail wagging at every command (not literally, he was quite clearly human).

 

 

Each time he went to follow a command he had gotten I took special notice in even when he had to face our direction he never looked at us, his gaze would always be focused elsewhere. It wasn't till he had to walk by us that he finally did take a look at us and that was only due to the fact that one of the women grabbed ahold of him begging for a blanket to keep her son warm.

 

I thought for sure he would smack her hand or something but instead he replied to her warmly unlike those other guys and said that he will try to get her something later which I didn't think he meant and was actually going to do but when he came back, he gave her what she asked for but warned her to not let the others know.

 

He actually was kind... somewhat at least, I saw this has my chance to get something to treat my wounds with but another person spoke before me then another and so on overwhelming him with requests.

 

 

One of the others in the cage spoke up demanding that they stop, "He's already gone out of his way to do one nice thing don't go getting the poor boy in trouble by making him do more than what he has to" It was silence after that as the blond left, apologizing that he couldn't do more.

 

 

After that my eyes would follow him every time he was in sight as I started thinking.... he was like me... how was this any different than when that lionling was being sold? She looked at the people in town with the very same eyes I'm watching this boy with, hoping that he would help me. Once I realized that, that small twinge of hope that maybe he could get me out of here died.

 

No one helped her not even me, I doubt I would be luckier than her and get rescued... I mean I got caught just as she did and she wasn't saved so why would I? She probably deserved it more than me, anyone of these people probably do especially the children. I can't imagine them being sold and going through the rest of their lives like this.

 

That was a terrible thought, one I would have liked going my whole life without. I was so deep thought that I had forgotten that I was staring and didn't realize I was until he looked over and caught me, I quickly looked away hoping he wouldn't think much of it.

 

 

When he looked away and got back to his following orders I looked back at him, feeling some pretty nasty feelings towards him none that I think are justified especially since we aren't much different but I would think to myself at least I never took part in it, at least I wasn't helping the ones who did it but that means nothing if you stand by doing nothing.

 

**At least** he helped one of them which is more than I've done, I've only ever felt sad and pity that's meaningless, what good does me taking pity do them? It didn't save them it didn't make their lives better, it only made me feel like shit and not even bad enough to even make me do something about it, I still just went on with my life not sparing it a second thought except for when I'm forced to see it again than it's back to acting like it never even exists. 

 

 

Soon everyone went to sleep, everyone except for me and the blond boy apparently, I thought as I watched him sneak off somewhere to do god knows what, I thought about staying up and waiting until he got back but despite all my reasoning with myself to not hate him I would still find more to reasons to hate, I'd rather not go in to details about it since what it makes me feel is not a pleasant feeling. 

 

I can't stand feeling this way the more I do the stronger it feels and the worser too, like it's this dark pit that will eventually swallow me whole if I don't make it go away and the only one I can think of to do that is to avoid looking at him.

 

So I go to sleep despite not feeling all that tired but it didn't feel like long before morning came and it was back to feeling miserable, with every shake from side to side the cage made as it moved with people knocking up against one another not by choice, my wound stung, I would cry out a tiny bit and the person would apologize but eventually I just came numb to it.

 

 

 

Not feeling bothered by it anymore but the person would still keep apologizing for knocking into me, probably because he still thinks he's doing harm to me which isn't the case anymore.

  

 

I took a look at the wound and it wasn't getting any better, I don't know how long it will take them to get us wherever they planned on selling us but I wasn't going to make it but none of them care I'm sure.

 

 

"I have to take a piss stop" One of their men shouted as we eventually pulled to a stop... yep I was not going to make it, it as become even more of a fact now. He walked off somewhere to pee, it didn't sound too far and might have been where everyone else but me could see since I was a little too push over to one side (not that I wanted to).

 

 

 

"Ahhh!" The man was screaming and everyone went to help him well a few guards still stayed behind to watch us, I listened out to see what I could hear and it sounded like he was bitten by a snake.

 

 

"Shit I think it might have been venomous" One shouted right in front of his friend with no concern for his friend hearing him.

 

 

"Do you think he will make?" They replied with an I don't know, I wasn't sure what I was doing but I shouted out, "Let me have a look at him" Which one of the guards didn't like telling me to be silent.

 

 

But thankfully (or not depending on if I really should be helping them) one of them took interest and question me further, "And what would you know about snake bites?" He asked with a raised brow, the goatee he had was black with a touch of gray on it and I can only assume that the rest was like it as well, can't really tell with the helmets they were that covered their heads pretty well, his eyes were a light shade of brown and they were piercing, every time he looks at you it's like he's looking right through a puncture wound he made. 

 

 

"Not much but my Father was a doctor, he taught me a few things, maybe I can be of help" He shrugged opening the cage.

 

 

"Well let's see what you can do" I stepped out and went over to him, he was withering in pain, I looked where he was bitten and it looked pretty bad, I looked around for something to help, when I saw a herb I recognized, it wouldn't cure him of the venom but it would help until we get him to a real doctor (depending on how much I bring and how far this damn place is!).

 

"This here will help until we get you to a doctor, the amount I grabbed should be more than enough just use it like this" I showed them what to do with it as I applied it to his wound. "Once a day should do...maybe more depending on the venom which is why I grabbed extra" The one that let me out took the herbs examining and studying it like he was trying to imprint in his memory before handing them back to me once he was done looking them over.

 

 

I looked at him confusingly... didn't they want to save their buddy? Why was he handing it back to me? These were soon answered not long after thinking them."You will ride in the cart with him in case he gets worse but don't try anything funny this little twinge" He pulled over to the blond from before pointing his free hand, "Will be keeping watch over you" He patted the boy hard on the back causing him to be pushed forward stopping two feet from me.

 

 

"Uh hi I'm Alibaba I'll be watching over you" He sounded pretty awkward about it and it felt like he didn't want to do it but since that guy seems to be in charge told him to he had no other choice but to, I quickly looked away from him when I felt those dark emotions come back....

 

I've never felt emotions this bad and I'm glad I haven't, this is terrible, they weren't exactly feelings one would want especially towards someone you have no choice but to spend time with.

 

 

"I know, I heard him" I mean like I'm right here the guy was saying it to me, I know you are to be watching over me it wasn't hard to put together.

 

 

"Right uh this is the cart we will be riding in till we get to Urbus" We both got into the cart, the wounded male was already in it looking to be passed out probably from the pain or he saw this as a chance to catch up on more sleep I don't know nor care.

 

 

I was trying to think of ways to get out of here when would be a good opportunity to escape? I thought staring at the herb when I remembered something thanks to the pain that was coming back, "Tch" How could I be as dumb as to have forgotten my own wounds, I used the extra herb I grabbed from before to use on my own wound. 

 

"Whoa that looks bad, when did you get it?"  He leans forward to get a better look at it showing genuine concern in his eyes.

 

 

"One of your friends give it to me not long after I got here" He got back to where he was sitting looking at the cart's wall, guilt was clear on his face as he placed both hands on his lap.

 

 

"Their not my friends I-... I don't even technically do this kind of job, I mean yes I'm a delivery boy but it's always been fruits and stuff never people but one of their workers passed and I had to fill in, I didn't even know they were going to capture anyone either, it was only supposed to be old slaves that were no longer wanted"

 

 

"That doesn't make it any better, what does it matter if it was old slaves or freshly caught ones these people are still **people** were shouldn't be doing this **especially** to our own kind It's wrong" No matter how many times I try to figure out how anyone could do this I just couldn't, not to your own kind.

 

Is this how the fairies feel? It has to be, I thought about this and then pictured Aladdin going through this and it hurt, Aladdin as always come off as something sweet and kind I would hate to see this happen to him and if other fairies were like him I don't want to see it happening to them either.

 

 

"I know, I can't bare seeing it that's why I just try to focus on doing my job and getting home, I wish there was something I could do but I can't all I can do is just get paid and go home till I need to work another day that's all anyone can do" His fist tightened as he stared at them with a pained look.

 

 

"You're wrong" He looked at me waiting for me but I didn't that is until he pushed for it.

 

"Then what can we do?"  

 

"I don't know why doesn't someone in charge like a King stop it make it illegal or people band together and put an end to it if enough people do it I'm sure they'll have no choice but to listen if-" His eyes flared with a mixture of anger, pain, and sorrow.

 

 

"Now you're the one that's wrong! They won't listen no one will! It's not going to change and no one can do anything about it" There was a pain in his eyes like maybe something happened to make him feel so strongly about this but I don't know what and how could I? I just met him and this was the first time I ever heard of people selling people so I'm not very knowledgeable about this.

 

 

I just know that I want it to stop and that it isn't right something has to be done before it's too late before we reach a point where nothing really can be done because we've lost too much of ourselves in whatever this is. I didn't say anything more seeing that this was going to go nowhere for so many reasons.

 

 

It just feels like both of us are stuck in our firm belief on rather or not this can be stopped or not, I don't care what he says I'm sure that there is something that can be done we just have to find a way to do it.

 

Our little talk had stopped the feelings for a while but I could now feel them resurface, I tried to get my mind off it by busying myself maybe even check up on the guard but that only made it worse as I thought to myself why was I helping him? It was a dumb question that replayed over and over since I know why I was using it as a chance to perhaps escape or at the very least treat my own would while I'm working on his but now I've done that and once we sat up camp and if they do what I'm hoping which is let me sleep outside of the cage, I can escape....

 

 

_So why keep him alive?_ I shook that thought out of my head as quickly as it entered, grabbing Alibaba's attention with burrowed brows he scooted closer to check up on me. "Are you okay?" I nodded without looking at him still trying to keep those feelings at bay. 

 

 

"O..okay, just let me know if you aren't feeling well" He went back to looking at the wall of the cart we were in minding his business and ignoring those people same as usual.

 

We sat up camp again and after a while of doing so my curiosity finally got to me, "How long till we get to Urbus anyway?"

 

 

 Alibaba was a bit taken back probably because he was busy thinking and I just asked that out of the blue, "Huh? Oh, we are about a day ride away" A day huh?  I really need to get away now before it's too late.

 

 

"Oh here one of the guards told me to give you this" He handed me a plate of food it was less than what the other guards got but slightly more than Alibaba's I guess sort of saving one guard is worth this much to them.

 

 

"Thanks" I ate a little bit of it before remembering how the kid in the cage I was in complained about being hungry to his Mother, I bit my lip before moving closer to Alibaba doing so cause him to spit out some of his food as he stuttered asking, "W-w-why d-d-d-did y-you movesocloseallofasudden?" His face was red as he shook weirdly.

 

 

"I want you to go out and give the rest to that kid over there, I would do it but I don't think the guards will take too kindly of me being out of this cart no matter the reason" His blush had gone away as he stared down at the plate before nodding.

 

 

"Sure I can do that" I smiled gratefully that he was going to do this even though I don't think we got off on the right foot with me disliking him for helping these guys and him not agreeing with what I had said.

 

 

He hopped down quietly and went to go give the food to the child, I watched as he gave it over with the Mother thanking him along with the child, he ate some before offering it to his Mother she refused but then Alibaba gave over his own as well.

 

 

Which got her to actually eat, my smile was becoming fainter but not because oft his kind gesture but because I was still thinking about how could he help them? Was the money really worth it? I wouldn't think s-

 

"____!" I was about to scream from shock but quickly stopped myself by placing my hands over my mouth not wanting to alert them to Aladdin's presence.

 

"I'm so glad I found you!" Aladdin looked genuinely happy to see me and I him if I wasn't so afraid I'd crush him I would have hugged him.

 

 

"Aladdin I'm so happy to see you" I'm not sure but I thought I saw a tint of red go across his cheeks but the lighting was poor and it wasn't there anymore when I put more focus, "But wait how did you find me?"  

 

 

"I was able to find a piece of your dress that tore off and used a spell to track you... I'll admit it was wonky here and there but it lead me to you eventually" He showed me the piece I never realized was gone in the first place but to be honest the thought of check over my clothing never occurred to me when all I could think about how was this even a thing?

 

 

"Look Aladdin before we go I want us to help them first" Aladdin looked to the people in the cage and turned back to me.

 

"Oh I already plan on breaking them free but it will have to be when everyone's asleep" I nodded sure that for his plan to work it had to be night otherwise he wouldn't have us wait till they were asleep.

 

 

Alibaba returned and Aladdin quickly flew off before he was seen and I pretended to be checking on the guard when he got back into the cart, "How is he?" He gestures his head to the guard.

 

 

"Okay, so far but the herbs won't work for long so it's good that it's only a day's away" He nodded sitting down before grabbing out two blankets, one he hands over to me the other he quickly sneaks off to the woman before hurrying back.

 

 

I wanted to say something to him about it but didn't, I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't trust him enough to tell him anything about escaping but with this new found hope of freedom, all my negative emotions towards him seem to be fading some of it was still there but at least it was slowly going away instead of building up like it originally was.

 

But that doesn't mean talking to him was any easier so I just laid down and pretend to be asleep, I waited till I thought they were asleep and saw three up keeping watch it made me wonder what exactly Aladdin was planning? Just how was he planning on helping everyone? He was this wee little fairy and I was an ordinary human with no combat experience I wouldn't be of much help.. not that I still won't try cause I will but I just would think it would go better if maybe he had someone other than me to depend on.

 

 

I looked trying to see if I could spot Aladdin anywhere when suddenly the guards fell asleep one by one which I knew was Aladdin's doing and it became obvious more so why he wanted to wait at night to make it easier to put the guards to sleep.

 

I quietly hopped out just as Aladdin flew right up to me with the keys, "Here I found some keys that should open the cage" I took them and almost dropped them when Alibaba's voice startled me.

 

 

"Wha-what's going on?" I turned to face him as Aladdin peaked over to look at Alibaba, He seemed shocked and confused probably because this just might be his first time seeing a fairy.

 

 

"I'm getting out of here and I'm taking these people with me, I refuse to let them live their lives like this" I wonder why Aladdin hadn't knocked Alibaba out like he did the others but didn't push it.

 

 

"They will only be hunted down and they would wake the guards before they make any real distances" Alibaba tried to reason but at least they would have a chance which is better than nothing.

 

"Oh, we aren't letting them go right away my friend will carry us all far enough away first" Wait....friend? Aladdin turned towards a tree and I squinted my eyes and saw the outline of a... giant.

 

It quietly rose up and moved without a sound I wouldn't think possible for someone of his build and height, I froze in fear when I saw him that it I only snapped out of it when Aladdin touched my cheek with concern in his dark blue eyes.

 

 

"____ are you okay?" I felt calmer thanks to his touch and nodded my head despite still being a little bit freaked out and it looks like I wasn't the only one some of the ones that were still awake started to freak out so I quickly ran over trying to calm down.

 

 

 

"Shh please be quiet we are going to get you out of here" They seriously looked like they were debating on rather or not to trust me but eventually nodded their heads, "Okay good wait right here I need to go do something" I ran back to Aladdin who had stayed where he was with Alibaba staring at him before cutting his eyes to me.

 

 

"Alright so what exactly is the plan?" I know he said something about carrying but I'm not too sure I think once his giant friend showed up everything went blink for a moment.

 

 

"Ugo is going to carry the cage they are in along with us and get as far away as possible then once safe we set everyone free" I nodded liking the sound of this and turned to Alibaba just as he turned towards me as well.

 

 

"Do you want to come? You might get into serious trouble if you stay"

 

"I can always say whatever knocked them out did the same to me too or I was fast asleep" True I guess I forgot that was something he could do but is it what he wants? He might have to do something like this again and could he stand seeing new people in this kind of situation? then again he said he has a job I'm not sure how fast he would find another.

 

 

"If that's what you want" He nodded so I turned back to Aladdin, "Alright let's go" Aladdin and I walked back to Ugo as he placed a hand down for us well mainly me since Aladdin was on my shoulder, I took a deep breath before actually getting on, I was still scared of him. Out of all the bad things I've heard about fairies giants were the ones I heard the most about heck they were the first I heard of, from stories and times my Mother told me about so I would never fall for one's tricks but being afraid of them is what got me in this mess so I needed to push aside my fears at least when it counts if I wanted to get away.

 

Once I was safely in one hand Ugo bent down grabbing the cage full of people carefully. One of the others had already awoken the rest and explained everything so we didn't have to worry about one waking up and freaking out that a giant was carrying them off.

 

 

Once we were secure in his grasp he snuck off and we disappeared from the camps view, I watched till I couldn't even see the campfire anymore once I felt safe enough I looked forward watching where this g-Ugo was taking us when something seemed off to me not in a 'dangerous way' off but like something different about Ugo not that I really know him well enough (or at all) to properly judge if there's something different about him but I have eyes and he looked different than when he came out of the woods.

 

"Hey Aladdin" He looked up from his snack he was munching on and asked, "what?" With bits of the food flying out of his mouth, "Is Ugo usually pink? I could have sworn he was blue back at the camp" Aladdin shrugged it off.

 

 

"Oh he's just nervous around women," He said nonchalantly like it was no big deal, I glanced up at his face and noticed a blush creeping across his face as his bangs covered most of his face.

 

Our eyes made contact for a bit but he quickly turned his head so it would be covered.... he's acting like a boy from my village whenever they had a crush on a girl but Aladdin says he gets that way around women so I know it's not because of that.

 

 

The sun had finally risen when Ugo deiced that we were far enough he sat us and the people down and I wasted no time and freeing them, they all thanked us sounding extremely grateful for our help but then it died down when one of them brought up where will they go?

 

"Most of us had our homes destroyed by people like them and some never had one, to begin with where do we go from here?" I didn't know what to tell them there was no way my village would take them in, the only reason we tolerated the merchants was because they had things to sell that we were interested in an outsider other than that was not really warmly welcomed.

 

"I might know of a place" A male in rags more torn up than the others spoke with his hand in the air, all eyes were on him including me if he knew of a place that might do it then I might be interested just because my Mother gets well doesn't mean I'll be welcomed back with open arms so I'm going to need a new place to call home soon.

 

 

"There's this place called Sindria, I've heard that they take in people like us and help us get back on our feet, it sounds worth checking out" I looked to the others waiting for them to say if they want to actually go check it out.

 

 

"I can't think of anything better," One of them said and the rest agreed and it was settled that that's where they will go. With a distinction in mind they set off to a nearby place but Aladdin spoked up stopping them.

 

"Wait! Let us accompany you, we need to head in the same direction anyway" They nodded I heard someone say that they would feel safer with a giant on their side and I wasn't against it I would feel better knowing they got there safely.

 

 

"So Aladdin what did Ugo say? Do you know where your Dad is?" He shook his head looking disappointed as was I but I tried not to show it.

 

 

"All I do know is that my Father had told Ugo he sensed some great evil and was going to set out and find it and when Ugo offered to come along my Father declined, he never said where he sensed it though my best guesses to look for him are dark and dangerous places that normally fairies keep away from out of fear of being corrupted" He was dead serious about this and it worried me, what does he mean about being corrupted? I've never heard about it before.

 

 

"What happens when you guys are corrupted?" He looked at his feet.

 

 

"Something terrible, it happens when we are surrounded by so much dark and negative emotions so much so that it corrupts us, we aren't who we use to be when it happens, it can happen to humans too when around it long enough but fairies are weaker to it and are the first to fall, victim, when a place starts filling up with the negative energy" If his father was going to go take on something like this then would he to be corrupted?

 

I didn't bring it up but it was a thought that was running through my mind and I hoped wasn't true not just because if he were that would mean my Mother's chance to be cured was gone but also because Aladdin would lose his father as well.

 

 

~~At Urbus~~

"Someone beat us to freeing the slaves" Jafar reported to Sinbad after the snakes he sent to spy on the Slave traders returned, explaining everything they witness, from the female that saved one of the guards to the fairy helping them escape which piqued Sinbad's interest.

 

 

"Then I guess we go make sure that they have someplace safe to stay shouldn't be too hard tracking them down with Masrur's nose"  Sinbad got up from his seat as some women looked at him and swoon while others were looking at his....friends in distaste, the snake male, and the lionling, they weren't comfortable having them at their restaurant but Sinbad had paid the owners so much gold they overlooked it.

 

 

When they left a variety of emotions went on some sad that Sinbad left (women mostly women were sad) others glad that he did cause he took his friends with him so now they wouldn't be bothered by the sight of them no more.

 

**_**

**I came back to rewrite it because it felt rushed**

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering who were the love interest.
> 
> Aladdin ✔
> 
> Ugo ✔
> 
> Alibaba ✔
> 
> Judar ? (If I can make it work then I will add him but I'm still not sure yet)
> 
> Sinbad ? 
> 
> Hakuryuu ? 


End file.
